There are different examples of providing access to database objects by searching for, identifying, and presenting database objects to a user on a display device of a computer system. One example is when a user selects an object field from a list of object field choices for the search to operate on, and enters a text string to be compared with the respective data value in the corresponding field of the database objects. The result of this search is a collection of database objects having the string in the selected object field.
If the desired field is not available as a choice in the list of field choices for the database search, the user may not be able to identify the desired set of database objects. For example, searching for the presence of the chosen string in any field of the database objects may produce a search result with too many hits to be practically useful. Moreover, if the user desires a database search on multiple object fields, the option of choosing a single search field may be unsuitable.
Some search mechanisms present a user with a search window capable of searching for strings in more than one field at a time. If the search window is a secondary window, distinct from a primary window, some or all of the primary window may be obscured by the secondary window. Additionally, each time a user wishes to repeat a given search, the user may be required to reenter the search parameters in a search window. This may force the user to memorize each of the search parameters and reenter them each time the search is required, which is inconvenient and time consuming.